1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording medium such as an optical disk for recording data corresponding to different objects and to different types of compressed dynamic images and, voice data, an apparatus for recording the data on the recording medium, a method of recording the data on the recording medium, an apparatus for reproducing the data from the recording medium and a method of reproducing the data from the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a menu is provided in video image data, a selection item is superimposed on a displayed image using a character generator of how a reproducing apparatus irrespective of the image or image data including the selection item is prepared.
When the number of character codes corresponding to a selection item (or an action item) is contained in the video data, the reproducing apparatus can determine and display a position using the character generator. The display color of the character generator corresponding to the selection item represented by selected number can be altered when a user's selection is made. Hence, selected result can be recognized by the user. However, according to the video data, the conventional system has disadvantages in that the content and the language for displaying the selection item are not known, and the preparation of the character generator corresponding to the reproducing apparatus is actually impossible.
When menu data is formed as the video image, the only burden on the reproducing apparatus is to recognize the selection item corresponding to the user's selected result. It is therefore necessary to call and display new image data corresponding to the selection number. Hence, it takes extended time to display the new image for the recognition and user's erroneous operation will result.
Specifically, when the image data including the selection result is prepared, it is necessary to prepare the following three video data:
(a) video data of the state that any of the selection items "1. ABCDC" and "2. XYZ" is selected.
(b) video data of the state that selection item "2. XYZ" is selected, and
(c) video data of the state that selection item "2. XYZ" is selected. The reproducing apparatus selects necessary image data for reproduction in response to the user's selected result, and hence a menu screen reflecting the user's selected result.
However, when a new reproducing process is executed, it takes several seconds until the menu screen reflecting the user's selections results. Therefore, it is disadvantageous in that the user is not able to select for a queue time, causing an increase in the possibility of executing erroneously.
When the selection item of the menu is displayed as the image data for forming the menu on the reproducing apparatus, only the video data having no corresponding selection item may be prepared, the selection item to be used for forming the menu is simultaneously recorded on the corresponding character code. Hence, the selection item selected in response to the menu is determined at the reproducing apparatus side.
However, the size, the shape and the language of the character to be represented as the selection item are all determined according to the capacity of the reproducing apparatus. Thus, a tile manufacturer side for forming the menu can form only menu screen having a limit, and it has a disadvantage that the load is increased in the reproducing apparatus.